Misunderstandings
by MewZeairu
Summary: When you can't say what you want but ending up demonstrating the opposite of what you feel others can get hurt severely and sometimes that damage is fatal... Gerita/GermanyxItaly No particular time period, just a lotta lovey words and all that


**Wow that was so random! I love Gerita, probably one of my favorite pairings in Hetalia. So I recently finished watching what's up of HetaOni so far and cried so much that it was pure insanity! I highly recommend it! Anyway please enjoy my randomness~ I OWN NOTHING! THE CHARACTERS AND HETALIA AXIS POWERS BELONG TO SENSEI! THIS IS COMPLETELY FANMADE!**

**Misunderstandings**

In your times of need I'll be there to stand by you with pride and coinfidence.

In your times of sorrow I'll be there to embrace you in an attempt to console and comfort you.

In your times of joy I'll be there to smile with you and watch you grow.

No matter what the time maybe, no matter what mood you should happen to be in, I'll be there to support you... and I always will be.

When you sceam I'll arrive before anyone else does and do whatever you wish.

When you run away I'll follow you to make sure you're alright and protect you from this dangerous world.

When you cry I'll comfort and shield you from whatever made those droplets fall.

No matter what the time maybe, no matter what you happen to be doing, I'll be there to support you, and I always will be.

War drew our unlucky souls together, each of us having lost loved ones and had to learn how to move on and numb the inner pain. A part of me wished to ask you why you chose to hide and complain at first. Another part wished, and still does wish, to know why you were, and still can be, so useless. Why did you cling to me so even though we were originally enemies, it made no sense to me but then again I didn't wish for it to make sense to me either, it was fine as is because I became fond of you as well... Italy.

In your times of need I'll try my best not to run away and stand by you, even though I'll disappoint you and you'll get angry.

In your times of sorrow I'll be there to try and comfort you and make all of that pain run away, faster than I do.

In your times of joy I'll be there to smile with you and laugh as we rejoyce together.

No matter what the time maybe, no matter what mood you should happen to be in, I'll be there to support you... and I always will be.

When you sceam I'll do my best and go to you to see if there's anything I can do for you.

When you run away I'll know that I should run after you since I don't want to lose you as well.

When you cry I'll hold you and dry your tears and show you that it isn't a weakness.

No matter what the time maybe, no matter what you happen to be doing, I'll be there to support you, and I always will be.

War drove us together, we each lost dear people in the past and we both had to learn how to stay strong as nations. A part of me wanted to run and hide again to escape you but all I did was complain. Another part was only able to go on instinct and ended up being useless to not just you but to myself as well. Even though we were enemies I couldn't help but cling to you, maybe because you seemed so much like him, but I couldn't tell you that. I just want you to be this fond of me too, maybe someday... Germany.

In your times of need, in your times of sorrow, in your times of joy, in all of your times!

I just want to always be with you, crying, laughing, until my last breath let's be together!

You've become my strength, a strength that I cannot understand, but that's fine as long as I have you!

No matter what the time maybe, no matter what mood you should happen to be in, I'll be there to support you... Italy.

When you sceam, when you run away, when you cry, when you do everything you always do!

I just want to stay by your side forever, the person who makes me so happy and gives me such hope!

You're the only strength I have, I can go through wars because I have you, and that's what matters!

No matter what the time maybe, no matter what you happen to be doing, I'll be there to support you, and I always will be... Germany.

You're my day, my night, my heart, my soul... Italy.

You're my star, my light, my world, my life... Germany.

'Meine Liebe...  
>Ich liebe dich.'<br>'Mi Amore...  
>Ti amo.'<p>

'The words I can't say to him are forever locked away within my heart... Italy...'  
>'I have to tell him before it's too late but it feels impossible... Germany...'<p>

"Germany?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"I'm sorry."  
>"For what?"<br>"For being me."  
>"What's wrong with that Italy?"<br>"Because I'm useless to you."  
>"I see..."<p>

'I wanted to comfort you like my heart had promised... but I just couldn't find the right words to do so. '  
>'I was waiting to see if he'd comfort me but apparently not... is this really the end before it began?'<br>'I need him, I can't just let Italy slip away from me so easily... I need to try harder for him...'  
>'Germany doesn't need me, and he never did... would it really be better to just leave him?'<p>

In the darkness of the night, Germany didn't let Italy return home so he stayed the night. But Italy was acting funny and his thoughts led him to believe in something that had only sprung from... a misunderstanding. "Italy! Where are you? Italy!" But it was already too late... in the rain of the night... Italy was gone on foot into the dangerous world that he couldn't be protected from...

(To be continued...)


End file.
